New Student Pinkie Pie
by BlueTiger321
Summary: Parody of a SpongeBob SquarePants episode. Twilight invites Pinkie over to carriage school, but Pinkie ends up creating trouble for her friend. Will it mean the end of their friendship?


New Student Pinkie Pie

BlueTiger321: Hello, everyone! Here's my latest _MLP: FiM_ fic—and it's another parody of a _SpongeBob SquarePants_ episode. After some deep thought, I've decided that the episode _New Student Starfish_ will be it. But don't worry; I've got plenty more ideas in the near future. Now for the legal parts: the _SpongeBob SquarePants_ franchise is property of Nickelodeon, and _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_ and all characters used in this story are property of Hasbro. Again, I apologise in advance if I make some ponies out of character. Well, enjoy!

* * *

In the town of Ponyville in the mystical land of Equestria where ponies lived and thrived, morning had arrived to usher in another glorious day. In the very heart of the town was the Golden Oaks Library, a large tree shaped to look like a house with numerous windows and balconies. It was in this place where the student of Equestria's ruler lived along with her faithful assistant.

The sound of an alarm clock filled the library. It rang twice until the pony sleeping in the bed was aroused by it. She was a purple unicorn with a long violet-coloured mane and tail, each with a rose-coloured streak that complemented her purple eyes and her cutie mark of a pink star-shaped pattern with smaller white stars around it. This pony went by the name of Twilight Sparkle, but most ponies often referred to her as Twilight.

Twilight eagerly sat up from her bed to shut off her alarm clock and cried out, "Time for carriage school!" The thought of learning something new always encouraged her to start the day with a smile on her face.

The unicorn stood on her bed and looked down at her assistant in his own little bed, which was a purple-scaled baby dragon with green eyes and green spikes going down his back. The spikes were his namesake, Spike.

"Let 'er rip, Spike," said the unicorn.

Spike also woke from his slumber and immediately pressed a red button in front of him. The button made Twilight's bed spring up and launched her through the library. Instead of fearing for her life, the unicorn already knew what was going to happen after having gone through the routine so many times in the past.

Spike had already reached the kitchen and pushed the switch down on the toaster while his friend was still getting ready.

There was a chair that stood still with a cup of coffee sitting on one of its armrests, and it was in Twilight Sparkle's trajectory. She bounced off the cushion, soared back into the air and levitated the cup with her magic where she sipped on it and said, "Ahhh" when she got her daily dose of caffeine.

The toast in the toaster finally popped out and Twilight caught each slice in her mouth. She paused for a moment in midair to chew and swallow her breakfast and then finally descended to land on a target on the floor that Spike had drawn in red paint. Twilight landed gracefully and spread herself out when her morning routine was finished and she was ready to start the day.

"Ta-da!" said Twilight. She turned to Spike and then said, "Not bad, partner-in-crime." Using her magic, she brought over a pack that she rested on her back. "The toast could've been a little darker, though."

Spike merely narrowed his eyes and grumbled over his friend's criticism, thinking if she would like to make darker toast that early in the morning.

But still, Twilight was determined to have a pleasant day in her class, so she galloped to the door and said, "See you later!"

The front door was opened, and instead of being able to go outside she was surprised to see another pony standing in her way. Like Twilight the pony was a mare, but she was an Earth pony. Her light-pink coat complemented her dark-pink, curly mane and tail, and her sky blue eyes matched the details of her cutie mark—two blue balloons with yellow strings, and a yellow balloon with a blue string. This pony was named Pinkie Pie, but her friends often called her Pinkie.

"Hey, Twilight," said Pinkie Pie. "Wanna come with me to Sugarcube Corner?"

"Sorry, Pinkie, I can't," replied Twilight. "I have school today."

Pinkie felt disappointed to hear that one of her friends wouldn't be able to spend time with her. "What am I supposed to do all day while you're at school?"

"I don't know. What do you normally do when I'm gone?"

Tears filled the pink pony's eyes as sadness welled up inside her. "Wait for you to get back!" she replied.

An idea suddenly came to the unicorn. If Pinkie Pie wanted to spend time with her, then there was one solution. "Wait a second, Pinkie," she said. "Why don't you come to school with me?"

Hearing that idea put a smile on Pinkie's face; it seemed so perfect to her. She would get to spend time with her friend and take an interest in what she liked. "Hey, that's a great idea," she said.

Twilight walked out of her home and shut the door. The thought of having Pinkie Pie with her was such a revelation that she couldn't hold back her feelings. It would be just another way for her to form an everlasting friendship with one of the ponies that she had come to love.

"You and me together in school as classmates," said Twilight. "Think about it."

Pinkie tried her best to think about being in school with her friend. An image in her mind formed of her and Twilight standing in the back of a class of human children about to take a class picture with both her and Twilight having goofy-looking grins on their faces. The image faded, and Pinkie Pie was left with wide eyes and a wider grin.

"Wow," said the pink pony.

* * *

Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie had arrived at the Ponyville Schoolhouse. Although it was normally used to help the younger ponies gain their education, it was also used to help the older ponies learn how to operate carriages. The pink walls and roof of the schoolhouse matched the flag that flapped outside in the wind, and the large bell at the top was large enough for all ponies to hear when it rang.

The two ponies stopped outside the white fence. Twilight turned to her friend and gave her an introduction to prepare her for what she was going to expect when she stepped into the school halls.

"Brace yourself, Pinkie," said Twilight. "I'm about to introduce you to the greatest academic thrill ride of your lifetime."

Pinkie let out a laugh and said, "And no line!"

The ponies entered the schoolhouse where they saw that it was empty, save for the lockers and the drinking fountain.

"Behold, Pinkie Pie," Twilight continued. "The Hallway of Learning." She then went over to every little detail to point it out and give it its own name. "And here's the Fountain of Learning," she said at the drinking fountain. "And these are the Lockers of Learning," she said at the lockers.

Pinkie Pie figured out the procedure, so she went over to a row of stairs and said, "And these are the Stairs of Learning, right?"

"No, they're just the stairs," replied Twilight. She then went over to the adjacent stairway and pointed it out. "_These_ are the Stairs of Learning."

The two ponies continued their trot down the hallway, and Pinkie wondered why it was so empty.

"Where is everyone?" asked the pink pony.

"I don't know. Home, probably," replied Twilight. "Class doesn't start till 9:00."

Hearing the answer had made Pinkie check the watch on her hoof to see the current time. "Six-twenty?" she said. "Well, but I thought you said you were late."

"Late for being early," said Twilight.

"Hey!" Pinkie said in an upset tone. "When did I start wearing a watch?"

Eventually they made their way into a room.

"And now for the room with the most 'class'," said Twilight. "The classroom."

The classroom was like any other classroom with rows of desks for the students and a large desk for the teacher. There was an assortment of other items used for teaching: shelves with dozen of books, a chalkboard hanging on the front wall, and even a pull down screen. It was truly a room where any pony would be able to learn.

Pinkie was so marvelled by the sight of the classroom that she let out a surprised gasp.

Twilight continued her tour of the schoolhouse by going to the front. "And here's the chalkboard—it's the ladle that helps us drink from the fountain of knowledge."

Again, Pinkie let out another surprised gasp.

The ponies then went over to a separate board on the wall that was split into rows of columns. At the top it said _Good Ponies_, and each row was separated with every pony in the class on the left side. On the right side were numerous stickers shaped like brains—that represented intellect and good behaviour—with Twilight's row having the most stickers of all.

"And those drinks are recorded here," Twilight continued, "on the Good Pony board."

At first Pinkie Pie was quiet until Twilight eyed her.

The pink pony didn't know what to do but then she saw her friend was encouraging her to be amazed. "Huh?" she said. "Oh, sorry." She then let out another surprised gasp.

Twilight then pointed up to her Good Pony brains and listed off all the ones she acquired. "Attendance, Penponyship, Basic Desk Sanitation, Advanced Desk Sanitation…" It was then she decided that her friend deserved her own place on the board. "I'll add your name so you can start collecting Good Pony brains, too." Using her magic, the unicorn levitated a piece of chalk and wrote Pinkie Pie's name in the only empty slot. "There you are."

Pinkie, feeling a little discouraged by Twilight's stickers, said, "But look at all the brains you have. I'll never be that good."

"Well, now, Pinkie," Twilight said humbly, "I'm just like everyone else no matter how many brains I have." But then she couldn't help but brag about how many she had, so she whispered, "Seventy-four."

"Who said that?" said Pinkie. She wandered over to a glass case that contained an egg on a stand that was directly underneath a light bulb. "Was it him?"

"I doubt it. That's Ronald, our class science project."

"What does he teach us?"

"The greatest lesson of all: the precious value of life. You see, Pinkie, Ronald's shell represents the fragile line between life and death when at the reins of a carriage. This light bulb represents knowledge—and without its energy and warmth, within minutes, Ronald would die."

Pinkie knew the meaning but decided to have some fun, so she grabbed on to the light bulb's switch and continuously pulled it to turn the light bulb on and off. "Life! Death! Life! Death! Life! Death!"

"Pinkie!" Twilight shouted.

The light bulb was turned back on and Pinkie said, "Sorry."

Forgetting about the mishap, Twilight jumped into a desk near the front of the class. "The best part of being early is you get to sit close to the teacher." The unicorn then moved her desk up closer. Her eyes shifted over to her friend and she indicated over to the nearest desk. "Think you can handle the second chair?"

Immediately, Pinkie Pie jumped into the vacant desk and scooted up closer next to Twilight Sparkle. "I'm learning!" she said.

"This is gonna be great!" said Twilight.

The two ponies put their hooves over their mouths and contained their excitement while they waited for class to begin.

* * *

Carriage class had finally begun with all the desks being occupied by other Earth ponies and unicorns; Pegasi having no reason to attend the class because of their natural ability to fly. All the ponies in the class looked up at the front as they saw their teacher, an Earth pony named Cheerilee. Her coat was coloured a moderate cerise, her eyes a light green, and her mane and tail were a light rose with a pinkish-grey streak going down the middle. Her cutie mark depicted three smiling daisies, which represented her desire to make other ponies bloom with knowledge.

"Hello, class. My name is Ms. Cheerilee," said the teacher, "and the only reason I say that is because I see we have a new student." She then got up from her desk and approached Pinkie Pie. "Young mare, why don't you stand up and introduce yourself?"

Pinkie looked around the classroom and wondered to whom the teacher was addressing. Getting close to Twilight she asked, "Who's the dorky kid talkin' to?"

"You, Pinkie," replied Twilight. "She's the teacher."

"Oh."

"Come on, now," said Cheerilee. "Tell the class your name. Don't be nervous."

But when Pinkie turned around to see blasé looks on all the other ponies, she couldn't help but get nervous. She stood up and didn't notice that her desk stuck to her body and she began to sweat profusely while she tried to think of the right words to say to make a good impression. "Uh… uh…" she said.

"We just want to know your name," Cheerilee said with a worried look on her face.

Anxiety wracked Pinkie Pie's brain. She felt so paralysed that she mistook the question as something related to class, so she blurted out the only thing that was on her mind.

"Twenty-four!" she said.

The other ponies all erupted into laughter upon hearing Pinkie's words and thought she was being silly.

Cheerilee looked on and felt it was going to make her job much harder to have to deal with a class clown. "Oh, great," she said sarcastically. "Another genius."

Pinkie set herself back down next to Twilight while the laughter died. "Uh, yeah," she said, not understanding the laughter. She then asked her friend, "Why are they laughing?"

"I guess it's just in the timing," replied the unicorn.

"Oh." A few seconds later, the pink pony laughed out loud.

Cheerilee knew that that was enough time on introductions, so she resumed her class. "Today's first lesson will be on turning." Going over to the chalkboard, she picked up a piece of chalk and wrote _Turning_.

While the lesson began, Pinkie Pie still thought that what she did was funny, so she whispered over to Twilight, "Twenty-four." It caused both her and Twilight to contain their laughter as best they could.

The snickers had momentarily caught Cheerilee's attention so she paused her writing. When it stopped she went back to writing on the board.

"Hey, Pinkie Pie," whispered Twilight.

"What?" whispered Pinkie.

"I thought of something funnier than twenty-four."

"Let me hear it."

"Twenty-five."

The ponies resumed their snickering until they were finally caught.

"That's enough!" said Cheerilee. She gazed upon the two ponies with disappointment for disrupting her class and she was going to set them straight. Looking at Pinkie Pie first, she said, "Young mare, this is your first day, so I'll let you off with a warning. As for you, Twilight, I expect more from a Good Pony. Pay attention."

Twilight sensed the seriousness in the teacher's voice so she said, "Yes, Ms. Cheerilee."

Cheerilee went back to the chalkboard and continued the lesson after making her students fall in line. "Now, then," she said. "Turning: what every carriage driver should know. When you are turning, it is important to signal at least…"

Twilight was focused on the lesson being given until a piece of folded paper landed in front of her. She looked from where it came and figured that it was from Pinkie Pie, so she carefully opened it up and was left aghast. On the paper was a crude-looking doodle of Cheerilee with her body mostly squiggled, an angry look on her face, her tongue sticking out, a black dot on the bottom left that had the words _Poo Poo_ with an arrow pointed to it, and the words _Big, Dorky Meanie_ at the top with an arrow pointed at the doodle.

"Big, dorky meanie?" said Twilight. She then gave her friend a glare. "Pinkie, you can't do that. She's the teacher."

"What about the teacher?" said Cheerilee as she swiped the paper from Twilight.

The unicorn let out a frightened yelp when the teacher found out. Cheerilee looked down at the paper and was taken aback at the crude drawing of her. Staring at Twilight with anger, she suddenly appeared exactly like Pinkie's drawing.

"As if I really look like this!" said Cheerilee.

The drawing was then stored inside Cheerilee's desk in a drawer filled with other crude drawings made by her students.

Cheerilee returned to normal and was truly disappointed with Twilight, whom she thought was her best student. "Twilight, I believe you know the punishment for two classroom disruptions." Reaching behind her back, she pulled out a small scraper.

Twilight knew what the scraper meant. She was so terrified that her hooves shrunk when she brought them together. "No," she said.

The teacher approached the Good Pony board and said, "I'm sorry, Twilight, but if one wishes to _be_ a Good Pony, one must _behave_ like a Good Pony."

"I'm a Good Pony! I'm a Good Pony!" Twilight plead with teary eyes.

"You'll get this brain sticker back when you earn it." Cheerilee had then brought the scraper close to one of Twilight's Good Pony brains.

"No!" cried Twilight.

The scraper was brought underneath one of the stickers. It was so horrific for Twilight that she jumped up and down and caused her desk to do the same. The scraper was forced completely under the sticker, so Twilight continuously banged her head on her desk to awaken herself from what she thought was a nightmare. It was almost over as the scraper almost pulled the sticker off the board and the glue was stretched out.

Seeing it almost done had made Twilight twist her head around her body and shout, "No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No!"

It was finally over when the brain sticker was removed. Twilight was so traumatised that she rolled her eyes into her head and slithered out of her desk where she ended up on the floor.

"Ms. Cheerilee, is it naptime?" asked Pinkie Pie.

Cheerilee approached Twilight with a more angered expression. "Twilight, I've had enough of your nonsense. Now collect your things and move to the available desk in the back of the room."

"But… me?" said Twilight. "But, why?"

"Because the big, dorky meanie said so. Now, go!"

Twilight got up and was forced to do as the teacher said. When she passed by Pinkie, she couldn't help but feel contempt for the pony over getting her in trouble. "Thanks a lot, Pinkie," she said sarcastically.

Thinking her friend was serious, Pinkie said, "Sure thing, buddy."

Into the back of the classroom the unicorn went, and she was appalled by its dishevelled state: cracked floorboards and walls, loose papers scattered about, and an unkempt desk.

"Well, I guess I could be a Good Pony from back here," said Twilight, and so she sat in the desk.

But from Twilight's point of view, all she could see was the classroom way up in front of her like it was a great distance. It was as though she were so far away from the class that she couldn't learn anything.

"Now, as I was saying," said Cheerilee. "When turning left, you must…"

"It's so hard to hear," said Twilight, having difficulty from where she sat. "What kind of student sits back here, anyway?" Just then she looked down at the desk and saw a few words carved into the wood that she read to herself. "Skool is 4 chumps?" Obviously, she thought, whoever carved that had no interest in learning. "Where am I?" she said, her hooves shrinking with fright.

The sound of a 'psst' noise caught Twilight's attention, so she looked down the row of desks and found that it was Pinkie Pie trying to get her attention.

"Twilight," the pink pony whispered.

But Twilight was less than pleased upon discovering it. Pinkie Pie was the sole reason she had gotten moved to the back and lost one of her Good Pony brains, so she showed displeasure and didn't want to even acknowledge her friend.

"Just ignore her, Twilight," she said to herself.

Pinkie, thinking that her friend couldn't hear or see her, made another 'psst' noise and waved her hoof in the air. "Twilight, over here," she whispered.

"Whatever you do, don't look at her," said Twilight.

"Twilight," whispered Pinkie. Thinking that her attempts weren't working, she thought of another way to get her friend's attention.

The pink pony then crumpled up a piece of paper and threw it at Twilight, hitting her in the head. But Twilight wasn't deterred by the sudden attack; she would ignore her friend no matter what she threw at her.

"Twilight," whispered Pinkie. She then threw a book at her friend.

Pinkie Pie was getting desperate for Twilight's attention, so she picked up a cardboard tube, chewed on a piece of paper, then aimed the tube and spit out the paper as a giant ball. The spitball flew through the air and was stuck on Twilight's mane, leaving the unicorn twitching her right eye while still keeping a calm composure and ignoring Pinkie.

"Twilight," Pinkie whispered again.

Another spitball was fired that stuck to Twilight's mane. Still, Twilight would not acknowledge her friend, so two more spitballs were fired that were attached to Twilight's face. Pinkie then fired a barrage of spitballs that covered Twilight's face. When it was over, Twilight stuck her eyes out from underneath the spitballs while the saliva and wet paper made her face all sticky.

"Twilight, psst," whispered Pinkie as she leaned over her seat. "Over here. I'm trying to tell you something, something important."

The unicorn could no longer take the constant calls. If it meant Pinkie would stop throwing stuff at her then she would do it. "What?" she whispered.

Pinkie could tell her friend was upset, but still she said, "Hi."

Twilight understood the whole reason that Pinkie called out to her and it made her furious. "HI!?" she shouted and sent all the spitballs flying away. Seething with rage, the unicorn breathed through her teeth and couldn't believe the pink pony's annoying calls.

It was all over when Cheerilee stood in front of Twilight to see if she should let her student come back to the front, but Twilight saw that the teacher was covered in the spitballs. Cheerilee narrowed her eyes and knew that Twilight had done another bad thing.

Instead of doing something she might regret, Cheerilee said, "Perhaps this would be a good time for recess."

* * *

Recess had arrived and Twilight stood in front of her open locker. In the first few minutes of class her friend had destroyed her reputation, and all she wanted was to avoid her for the rest of the day.

Pinkie Pie hopped over to Twilight in her usual perky behaviour. "Hey, buddy," she said. "Funny stuff in there. Funny stuff."

Twilight then decided to finally tell off Pinkie about what happened. She slammed her locker shut and turned to face the pink pony with disdain in her eyes. "There is nothing funny about what you did in there, Pinkie. You got me in trouble! You got me moved to the back of the room! You cost me one of my Good Pony brains!" She then figured that Pinkie had enough so she turned around and trotted away from her.

Pinkie, not seeing the point, said, "Well, who cares about a stupid brain?"

But Twilight knew that her friend would never understand the reason. Turning around she said, "Gee, Pinkie. It seems like you would care a lot about stupid brains, considering you have one!"

"I'll deal with you after class!" Pinkie said angrily.

"It is after class!"

The other ponies in the schoolhouse saw what was going on, so they gathered around Twilight and Pinkie while chanting, "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

"I don't see anyone fighting," said Pinkie Pie. "Do you?"

"They're talking about us—we're fighting!" said Twilight.

"Well, don't mind if I do!" Pinkie then stood on her back hooves and wildly punched out her front hooves, and Twilight did the same. Together the two ponies exchanged blows because they were so angry at each other—and it felt so good to relieve that pent-up anger.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" the other ponies chanted.

But their chanting died down when they were stunned to see that neither Twilight Sparkle nor Pinkie Pie were landing any hits; the two ponies were just grunting and madly swinging their hooves around in front of them.

"This is embarrassing," said Noteworthy.

The other ponies knew this fight was going nowhere, so they trotted away.

Twilight and Pinkie continued what they thought was a fight until Cheerilee got between them and grabbed them by their manes to break it up.

"What's going on here?" Cheerilee said in a demanding voice. "Well?"

"Twilight and I were fighting," answered Pinkie Pie.

Cheerilee was left aghast. She could handle disruptions in her classroom but she had zero tolerance for fighting. She set the ponies down and looked at them with a disappointed stare.

"Fighting?" said the teacher. "Well, I can't believe I'm saying this, but Twilight Sparkle, I hereby sentence you and your friend"—a scary light shone underneath her—"to detention!"

Both Twilight and Pinkie were left wide-eyed and wide-mouthed as they were frozen in shock.

"Detention?" said Twilight.

Cheerilee then said, "May Celestia have mercy on your soul." She then turned off the flashlight underneath her face that she used for dramatic effect.

* * *

The day of class was over, and Twilight and Pinkie were left in the classroom to serve detention. Twilight sat near the front and looked down in shame while Pinkie sat in the back with her hooves crossed and an angered expression frozen on her face. Both ponies felt like they didn't deserve the punishment and could only blame the other because of it.

"In one day, I've gone from Good Pony to Bad Mare," said Twilight and then narrowed her eyes at the pink pony. "It's all stupid Pinkie Pie's fault." She then turned over to face the other pony.

"I hate you, Pinkie Pie," said Twilight.

"I hate you more," said Pinkie.

"I hate you no matter what."

"Yeah, well, I'd hate you even if I didn't hate you."

Twilight blinked twice and then gave the pink pony an odd glance. "I'd hate you even if that made sense."

"I'd hate you even if you were me—that's how much I hate you."

"I'd hate you even if… uh…" Twilight tried to think of a good reason, so she looked around the room and spotted the class science project, Ronald. "I'd hate you even if the light bulb keeping Ronald alive went out!"

All of a sudden, the light bulb burned out and left a wisp of smoke. The ponies were shocked to see it and knew instantly that Ronald would lose heat and eventually die if they didn't act fast. Both of them shook nervously and tried to think of what to do, but then they remembered what Twilight said and turned away from each other.

Twilight couldn't help but look at Ronald and watched as the egg shivered inside the glass case. She felt so nervous that she clapped her hooves together and let out beads of sweat from her head.

Ronald continued to lose heat as snowflakes fell inside the case and covered the egg.

Pinkie Pie also watched and her eyes filled up with tears when she saw that Ronald was encased in a block of ice.

The two ponies then shook in their seats and felt tears roll down their cheeks. Because of their fighting and their pride, they were putting and innocent creature at risk—and they both knew that it wasn't fair for Ronald to suffer.

Twilight could no longer take it, so she turned around to face her friend with sadness on her face. "I'm sorry I said you had a stupid brain!"

Pinkie, also feeling apologetic, wept and said, "I'm sorry I got you in trouble, and got you moved to the back of the class, and got your Good Pony brain removed, and shot the spitballs, and—"

"I'm sorry your apology is so long!"

"Me, too! Let's save Ronald!"

So the two ponies immediately rushed over to the case where Twilight used her magic to open it up and take Ronald out and hold him gently in her hooves.

"I'll keep him warm," said Twilight, "and you get a light bulb from the supply closet."

The plan was set, and Pinkie Pie galloped over to the supply closet. A smile formed on the pink pony's face when she found a large pile of light bulbs on the floor along with numerous boxes filled with light bulbs surrounding it. "Light bulb!" she said in surprise.

Going over to the pile, Pinkie didn't seem to notice all the light bulbs in front of her; she was fixated on the light bulb hanging from the ceiling above the pile. "But why does it have to be so far away?"

Meanwhile, Twilight breathed on Ronald to keep him warm.

Pinkie, thinking she was getting the only available light bulb, climbed up the pile of light bulbs and threw some of them down in the process where they smashed against the floor.

Twilight then began to gently rub Ronald, but she knew that she couldn't keep it up forever, so she hoped Pinkie would arrive soon.

On Pinkie's trek up the pile, she climbed it while hanging on to a rope and wore lederhosen along with a pipe and hat like she was climbing the Alps.

Twilight then tried to gently sit on Ronald to keep him warm, and she was shaking nervously about Pinkie Pie making it back in time.

Pinkie Pie finally made it to the top of the pile and blew on a long horn. She then threw away her getup and unscrewed the light bulb from the fixture where she placed it in her mouth, raced down the pile and said, "I'm coming, Twilight!"

"Oh, where's Pinkie?" Twilight said worriedly. She knew she couldn't wait any longer, so she would have to find another place to put Ronald. "Aw, forget it! I've gotta go find Ronald some warmth!"

The unicorn levitated the egg above her and ran for the exit, but at the same time Pinkie Pie ran in with the light bulb. Both ponies ran straight into each other and had their cargo knocked into the air.

"The light bulb!" shouted Twilight. "Without its warmth, Ronald will die!"

"Ronald!" shouted Pinkie Pie. "Without him, the light bulb will have nothing to warm!"

So the two ponies jumped into the air, where Twilight caught the light bulb and Pinkie caught Ronald. They then crashed to the floor and made huge holes but managed to keep what they held safe from harm. Ronald was placed back in the case and the light bulb was put into the fixture where its warmth radiated on the egg.

"We did it, Pinkie Pie!" Twilight said triumphantly. "We saved Ronald's life!" For her it was a good experience—she got to save the science project and make up with her friend.

"Good job, girls!" said a voice.

The ponies turned to see where it came from and saw Cheerilee from behind the chalkboard after turning on a light in a separate room. The teacher smiled as she entered the room and was proud of how her students worked together.

"I saw the whole thing from behind my one-way chalkboard, and I couldn't be happier with your teamwork," said Cheerilee. "I've decided to give you each one Good Pony brain. Although I'm not sure what saving an egg has to do with carriage school."

"Carriage school?" said Pinkie. "I thought this was Spanish class." Having no desire to stay, Pinkie Pie hopped out of the schoolhouse and said, "See ya, Twilight. See ya, big, dorky meanie."

Not long after Pinkie Pie left, the egg hatched and out came Ronald as a chick. "Hey," he said. "What'd I miss?"

* * *

**THE END**

BlueTiger321: And so ends another story. I hope you all enjoyed it, and please be sure to stay tuned in the near future for when I'll have my next story up. Until next time, folks, read and review!


End file.
